Incomplete
by YaoiLover2009
Summary: Memories are all I have left of you.. Sasuke why did you leave me alone too gain power. I loved you and now i'm left to pick up the broken pieces of my heart. Then Sasuke comes to him boken and beaten. Will Naruto's emotions fill him or drain him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Incomplete**

**Author: AnbuGirl08**

**Rated Mature for language,Lemons,depressing moment's,and some fight scenes**

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story from the song '' Incomplete" by the backstreet boy's. Now i don't like them but the song gave me and idea for my Story. So don't throw thing's at me i'm trying. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Lost memories**

_The pain i saw in your eyes the day we fought under the watefall has stuck with me ever since. You were alway's the strong one Sasuke pushing me to become better. I know that you really did care about me even though you didn't show it. The warmth that i felt when you put your arms around me for the last time. I could feel your love deep in my very soul. I promised i wouldn't cry infront of you because i know that would make it even harder for you to say goodbye to me. I held on to your headband as you walked away from me into the arms of orochimaru. You told me not to come and try to bring you back because you wouldn't go with me. I would give you this one thing for now. But i want you to know that i would never leave you to face this world alone._

The wind howled outside as Naruto walked home alone down the same path that him and Sasuke had taken all those time's before when Naruto thought that they would never be separated. How ironic he was back then to not see the plan's Sasuke was making. That was his own fault for not being able to see past all those loving word's and caresse's that Sasuke had given him. He had been blinded by the truth. Deep down he had known that Sasuke was going to leave him that's why he tried so hard to love Sasuke like Sasuke had never been loved before but he was wrong and now he was alone to think about the Maybe's.

Naruto held back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face as he continued walking. He came to the training ground and stopped. He went over to the bench and sat down closing his eye's. _Why does it hurt even now to think about you Sasuke I should've forgotten about you the day you left but no your soul is tangled with mine forever to torment me. _He remembered those night's that Sasuke had been sick with chill's and feverish and how he would hold him and kiss him to make him feel better. His heart ached to feel Sasuke's arm's around him again and to hear that Sasuke loved him more than anything in the entire world.

Sakura looked out the window of the cabin to see Naruto sitting outside on the bench with a sad look on his face.She didn't understand how he felt about Sasuke's leaving them to join Orochimaru. All she cared about was herself and getting close to Sasuke. She never noticed that Naruto was really taking this harder then anyone else. Sure she missed Sasuke but who was she kidding Naruto missed him more than anything else. She decided to go talk to him. She put on her coat and went outside to sit next to Naruto on the bench.

'' You can't keep doing this to yourself Naruto it won't help anything.'' she said as softly as possible resting her hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off not looking in her direction but rather looking towards the tree's. _Not far from here is where i fought Sasuke and said goodbye to him for the last time. _The tree's swayed in hte breeze blowing the scent of cherry blossom's against his nose he smiled as he inhaled the sweet scent. '' Your name mean's cherry blossom right Sakura.''

'' Don't try to dodge me question Naruto.'' she said more urgently as she gripped his arm having enough of his depressed mood.'' Snap out of it Naruto he's not coming back.''

Naruto stood up and glared down at her with anger evident in his eye's. He started walking back to the house. '' Stay out of it Sakura, I'm fine.''

Sakura ran up behind him and put her arm's around his way to thin waist.'' No your not Naruto, you don't eat you don't sleep all you do is mope around and disappear for day's on end your not fine.'' tears stung her eyes as she felt Naruto's arms go around her.

'' I miss him so much Sakura he was my world and now he's gone, He's out there alone and hurting and i can't help him.'' he said sadly as he caressed Sakura's hair. He pulled away and smiled at her softly wiping the tears away with his finger's. '' Don't cry Sakura-chan everything will be alright you'll see.'' he disappeared inside the cabin quietly going up to his room to be alone.

He passed by Sasuke's dark and empty room. Stopping at the door as he laid his hand on the doorknob turning it and entering the dark cold cavern that used to be filled with such warmth and love. But now it was nothing more than a tomb for lost memories of the one he used to love. He froze when a light switched on and Kakashi stood there reading one of his book's. '' Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here.''

Kakashi set his book down beside him and sat up to look at Naruto thoughtfully before he sized Naruto up with his uncovered eye. '' You are too skinny Naruto.''

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed pondering all the memories of what could've been and what should've been between them. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his face. The pain was more then he could take. Even the pain of the kyuubi's power that hurt him every month was nothing compared to this kind of pain that grabbed a hold his heart and wouldn't let go until he was drained of all the sorrow in his heart.

Kakashi knew the pain Naruto must be experiencing was nothing compared to anything else he might've felt. He sat next to the young blonde and put his arm around Naruto's thin shoulder's drawing him into his embrace.'' Go on cry Naruto it's alright.''

Naruto let it all out letting the pain he felt come out of him. He screamed all the anguish and sadness he felt deep in his heart out. The tears just fell down his face in stream's, The pain would never end even now it hurt so much to think about the love that he could've given to Sasuke. _It was all his fault_.

'' It's okay Naruto the pain hurt's now but it will subside trust me.'' Kakashi held Naruto a little longer then got up. Letting Naruto have a moment to himself. Kakashi closed the door leaning against it closing his eyes. Why did you leave him Sasuke when he loved you so much that it's killing him now. He went downstair's to read his book.

Naruto opened the closet to see a photograph of him and Sasukle together laughing and smiling at the camera. Even then Sasuke was planning to leave him but he didn't want to hurt Naruto. What did Sasuke think would happen when he left that Naruto would move on and love someone else. No he wouldn't his heart belonged to Sasuke and alway's would. He felt the hole's in his heart growing wider as he laid on Sasuke's vacant bed holding the picture to his chest as he drifted to sleep. Dreaming of a time when Him and Sasuke loved each other with no complications. He smiled in his sleep as Sakura stood by hte door crying to herself as she prayed that Naruto would be ok he just had to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Past Emotion's

**Chapter 2:Past emotion's**

The sun's rays shone through the window touching Naruto's bronze cheek in a warm caress. He opened his eyes and and looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't his room this was Sasuke's. He felt his heart jerked at the thought of his lost love in the arm's of that snake. He laid back down on the pillow searching for Sasuke's scent that had alway's lingered there to give him comfort. It wasn't here now the pillow smelled clean and washed. _No i can't lose his scent i won't lose it_. He ran downstairs with the pillow in his hand and shoved it in Sakura's face angerly.

'' You did this why.'' Naruto yelled his emotion's getting the best of him now he didn't care. '' You shouldn't have touched this it's gone now it's all your fault.'' he threw down the pillow and ran outside to be alone.

Sakura's eyes watered at Naruto's accusation. She just wanted to keep Sasuke's room clean incase he came back. She had no idea that it would upset Naruto that much. She went outside and sat next to Naruto under the cherry tree. '' I'm sorry Naruto it wasn't my place i shouldn't have done that.''

Naruto wiped his eyes with his hand and stared ahead at the petals being blown across the yard. He didn't care about those thing's now they didn't matter to him because Sasuke wasn't here to share it with him. He winced as a pain went through his wrist. He started cutting himself after Sasuke left him and he hadn't stopped because somehow it was like an anesthetic to him. It numbed the pain he felt in his heart. He looked over at Sakura who was watching him intently.

'' What are you staring at.'' He said agitatedly. Shifting his weight so he was a little bit further away from Sakura. He looked down at her arm that was now on his thigh and flinched at the touch. '' Don't touch me.'' he stood up and walked away into the wood's not looking back.

Sakura pounded her fist into the grass as tears of frustration stung in her eyes. _Dammit he is so stubborn why won't he let me help him_. She cursed Sasuke for leaving Naruto like this to pick up the pieces on his own it wasn't fair for Naruto. _Damn you Sasuke Uchiha. _She looked up and froze there slumped over near the bench was Sasuke bloody and broken. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to him.

'' NARUTO HELP ME.'' Sakura yelled as she helped Sasuke onto the bench.

Naruto was near the waterfall when he heard Sakura's cries for help so he turned around and ran full speed back to the training ground. This was taking too long so he did a jutsu and he was standing before Sakura in an instant. He was about to ask her what was wrong but the word's caught in his throat. His eyes widened at the sight before him Sasuke was laying on the bench staring back at him.

Naruto stumbled back in shock as he fell to the ground. He didn't look at Sasuke as he asked. '' Why are you here.'' was he dreaming or was Sasuke really infront of him. He didn't want this why come back now. He started to cry he didn't know why he was upset right now Sasuke was back now so why cry. He crawled over to Sasuke who sat up and leaned over to hug him. Naruto pushed his arm's away. ''Don't put your hand's on me.'' he turned his face away and closed his eyes.

Kakashi ran forward with Sakura in tow. He paused when he saw the sight before him Sasuke was bloody and bruised fom head to toe and he was on the ground beside Naruto trying to talk to Naruto but Naruto was pushing him away. Kakashi kneeled beside Sasuke who looked at him with sad eyes. '' Let him be for awhile he'll come around.''

Sasuke nodded then passed out from fatigue against Kakashi who picked him up and started carrying him back to the cabin. '' You coming Naruto.'' he called back to the silent blonde who just stared at the horizon.

Naruto shook his head No at Kakashi's offer. He couldn't be around Sasuke right now he just couldn't. His emotion's from the past where threatening to overcome his heart and he didn't want that. He didn't love Sasuke anymore. But oh how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Don't Care**

A few week's have gone by since Sasuke came back to us. I don't love him not anymore. Maybe back when i was younger i loved him but my hormones were out of wack. He seem's normal now but it may be a trick that the snake taught him. Naruto was tired of beating himself up over this it was never going to be the same between them Sasuke had broken his heart. He held nothing more then anger for Sasuke.

'' Naruto can we talk.'' a rough voice said as he looked beside him to see Sasuke next to him.

'' I have nothing to say to you.'' Naruto said harshly. He didn't want to sit next to Sasuke it was to hard being next to his ex-lover. He laid against the cherry blossom tree closing his eyes. He felt a hand touch his cheek making his eyes snap open. '' Don't.'' he saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes but he didn't care he was going to do the same thing to Sasuke that Sasuke did to him.

**MIDNIGHT**

Empty spaces in his heart filled him up with doubt. He wanted so much to forget Sasuke but no matter how hard he tried to go on like he had never known Sasuke but the pain was too unbearable to discard. Without Sasuke beside him he was not whole but he would have to try his best.

The voices told him that he should just move on and forget all about Sasuke. But he loved him more than anything in the world. But what was in the past would have to stay in the past even his feeling's for Sasuke would have to stay buried.

He stood up and went over to the window were the moonlight shone through the window's making his mark glow bright. He heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see Sasuke in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke who kept staring at him. '' Can I help you.''

Sasuke's brows furrowed at the harshness in Naruto's voice.When did the Dobe learn to act like that. '' Naruto were did you learn to be mean to people.''

Naruto spun toward's him and got into his face. '' Only from the best, You now goodnight.'' he slammed the door in Sasuke's face and slid down it breathing heavily with exhaust from his emotion's. He was drained both mentally and physically.

Sasuke pounded on the door. '' I love you Naruto why won't you answer me.''

Naruto screamed back at the door '' I don't care go away.'' he stuck a pillow over his face and screaned all his frustation's into it. Why couldn't Sasuke leave him alone he was tired. He forgot about the shout's coming from Sasuke and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thing's of the Past**

Naruto was dog tired this morning he was barely able to keep his head up during training. He went to jump out of the way but was too late and Sasuke's foot connected with Naruto's face sending him to the ground.

Sasuke didn't feel proud about that at all but it made him feel good to kick Naruto. He held out his hand to the blonde who shoved it away.

'' You jerk,you did that on purpose Teme.'' Nauto said as he got up fuming with his hand's clenched into fist's at his side. He advanced toward Sasuke with a muderous intent in his eyes but was held back by Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura was gently rubbing Naruto's back in a calming gesture. But by the look's of Nauto's face it was getting on his nerves. '' Can't you forgive him.'' she whispered.

Naruto pushed her away angerily not making eye contact with Sakura '' I will not forgive him, So forget it Sakura he's all your's now isn't that what you wanted.'' he got in he face and grabbed her arm's '' Isn't it.'' he let her go and walked off.

Sakura rubbed her now bruising arm's. _She never wanted this to happen_. She turned to Kakashi-sensei who was looking in the direction that Naruto had gone. She left into the cabin to start cooking.

Kakashi was leaning against the trunk of the tree. While Naruto sat above him on the tree branch in silence. '' He is you teammate.''

Naruto's head shot up and he looked down at his sensei who was turning the pages of his book softly. He grunted and laid back. '' No he's not he's a stranger.'' he said plucking a blossom off the branch above his head and smelling it. Inhaling the sweet scent of cherries.

Kakashi smirked unde his mask and closed his book marking the page with his finger as he stood up. Looking into the tree's. '' You know that you still love him am i right.''

Nauto's finger's let go of the blossom. He watched it blow across the sky and he saw it land right on Sasuke's cheek. '' I did once.'' he jumped down grinning at his sensei and he walked off humming to himself.

Kakashi knew that Naruto still loved Sasuke alot but he was afraid to show it because he didn't want to get hurt again. He had to call his dolphin anyway's. _Don't let the love slip away Naruto hold onto it. _

Naruto stopped to look down at the sleeping Sasuke. Naruto saw the blossom was still on his face. He leaned forward and gently picked it up kissing it then laying it back on Sasuke's cheek.

The wind blew hard sending the petal flying into the wind. Just like Naruto's feeling's had been swept away. He brushed his lip's against Sasuke's.Then he sat down beside him and watched him sleep.

His soul felt empty inside like it was missing something. Naruto's eyes strayed to the curse mark that was half visible under Sasuke's white robe. He reached out and brushed his finger's against it softly. _Damn you Orochimaru _He halted when a hand laid ontop of his over the curse mark. Naruto turned away.

'' Don't turn away Naruto, Look at me.'' he turned Naruto's head towards him and he saw a swirl of emotion's spinning around Naruto's eye's.

Naruto couldn't turn his eyes away from Sasuke's. He wanted nothing more than to forget about the love they had shared but that was harder than it seemed. His hand reached up and touched Sasuke's cheek where a bruise lay. '' Did he hurt you.''

Sasuke turned his face into Naruto's palm and kissed it pressing his lip's against the soft skin. '' Not as much as it hurt to leave you.''

Naruto couldn't give into Sasuke's sweet caress's. His heart was breaking as he remembered that day under the waterfall when he tried to bring Sasuke back. '' You shouldn'tve come back.'' heleaned forward and kissed Sasuke's forehead then he got up letting his hand drop to his side as he left. _Inside he was broken beyond repair._


End file.
